leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Zero
Story: Zero was born into a rich family and his family ignore completely whenever he tries to get noticed every time his father noticed he hired a bounty hunter to kill him for him wasting his time but he barely survived every time after a bit he found a ancient spell book and he decided to read it and found one chapter that can give time control and can stop time and he decided to go with the spells and in the he got time powers but it comes with a price the more times he use it closer his end will come after a while he decided to leave his family and go somewhere else then found him self into a bad part of town where mostly every day people get shot, run over, and not all the time but still happens a lot a rocket destroys parts of the town so he decided to protect the town after losing multiple times he found a damage sword then he decided to go to a blacksmith to fix the sword after that blacksmith said this sword is a powerful sword then he decided to use that to help fight crime after a bit he found a spell to be immortal and he went with this spell after three years he was offered to be on the flaming hunters he decided to join and he was the first member on the team there two years later will lee decided to join then one year later joey jones joined then one year later alpha joined then after that they stopping crime more by each second Personality Zero is good at lead his team a bit more then alpha because he feel like Alpha is the weapons expert though he treats his teammembers equally and good heart Appearance: have a white jacket with blue pants with green hair and black gloves Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Zero Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 18 (when he first join) 20 (when Will Lee join) 21 (when Joey Jones join) 22 (when Alpha join) Classification: human Powers and Abilities: time manipulation: he stop fowards time can go back in time Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: fall form 100 Yards from the air,can handle 150 punchs from alpha before feeling something,can survive a island explosion Stamina: high (can run for one day without getting tired) Range: not a lot things that he have range with except one move that can go one mile Standard Equipment: Sword: cut metal fairly easy can be use to absorb energy attack after enough energy attacks he can make a blast form his sword that go up to one mile Intelligence: at the same level of alpha but alpha is slightly smarter but can up with good plans Weaknesses: Is still human. If his sword is absorbs too much energy it can explodes in his face that leaves him open for a attacks. If someone smarter then him then he can trick and opponents may not fall for his plans Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword blast: if change up with enough energy then could make up to one mile that can destroy a city Time clones: can stop and can bring himself from the past to help him Time age: can forwards a person age to make years go by seconds though make him tired afterwards Time blitz: increes his speed from 25% times faster then his nomal speed to 50% to 75% to 100% Feats *Beat Alpha in a sword duel. *Was train by keji and beat him in a duel *Was able to punch Alpha before he could react. *Was able lift 10 tons. *at his nomal speed was go 500 times faster then a train eye can see. *was able to survive all his bones broken by a villain but was able to still move for a while and beat said villain. *was able to beat 5,000,000 villains in the first two year here. *can hold his own against Will Lee at 25% *After joey jones was being control by a villain and was in ghost dragon form he was able to beat him with Alpha and Will Lee at his fullest potential of 100% though Will Lee did most of it he did 75% he did 13% Alpha did 12% of beating him *beat Will Lee in speed with Will at his base speed witch was able to run across a city in 5 seconds and city was 1,759 yards *at 25% with his time blitz sub-relativistic *at 50% with his time blitz sub-relativistic+ *At 75% with his time blitz relativistic+ *with time blitz 100% his is at massively FTL+ at Mach 1596 Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Incomplete Character Profiles